Bright aluminum sheets of rectangular shape have been used as instrument and control panels for household appliances such as stoves, dishwashers, clothes dryers, washing machines, etc. For aesthetic purposes, portions of the bright aluminum sheets formed into the panels have been brushed to provide satin borders around both painted and unpainted bright areas of the panels. In the past, in order to provide a brushed satin area along with bright areas on an aluminum sheet, it was necessary to apply a resist coating to the surface of the bright aluminum sheet that was to remain bright, brush the entire surface of the sheet and then remove the resist coating, leaving a sheet with both bright and brushed satin areas. The application and removal of the resist coating added to the cost of manufacturing these instrument and control panels.